Fate
by Hot Llama
Summary: When Raven and Beast Boy are murdered, Beast Boy discovers that his soul is bound for heaven, while Raven's is doomed to hell. Now, he has been sent to an alternate universe and given one year to win both of their souls... or else.
1. Chapter 1

This originally started as an odd idea in my head, and later involved into a comic that I started on the oekaki board I draw on, Since the space given for drawings is so small, however, I can only draw about four panels per comic, and I realized that with a plot as long as this one, it will take me till NEXT New Year's Eve to finish it. So, it is now a fanfic. Sorry to anyone from the oekaki who's reading this, but trust me, it'll make a better story than a comic.

Happy New Year, everybody

Ah, this story is rated 'T' because I don't know what future chapters may hold, and I want to stay on the safe side. There will probably be some violence/gore and cussing, but that should be about it.

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans. Obviously.

**-Fate-**

It was such a gentle, soothing breeze that, despite the cold temperature that it brushed against the bare skin of her frail legs, Raven found herself dozing off in the soft emerald blades of grass in the park. The sun beat down on her and her companion, warming their bodies and casting an almost angelic glow over their features. Both Titans were breathing softly, half-asleep as they lay together in the Jump City Park. Beast Boy, whose skin tone was only a few shades more olive than the grass beneath him, yawned widely and shifted, reaching up with one gloved hand to scratch his stomach. Raven's indigo eyes opened as she glanced over at him, a rare, delicate smile toying with her lips.

Not that she would ever say it out loud, but she had to admit, the pointy ears and the small fang that poked out of the corner of his mouth made him look adorable. Even though he was drooling slightly in his gentle slumber, it somehow made him look all the more endearing.

How that made sense, Raven was without a clue.

The Azarathean shifted from her side to her back, staring up at the clear azure sky. A few soft, cotton-like clouds floated overhead, occasionally interrupting the sun's view of the two Titans currently lying in the park. The whole scene was so calm, so peaceful; it almost made Raven wonder if she had stepped into some sort of alternate universe, where such things as chaos and crime never existed. Suddenly, a quiet rustling noise interrupted the silence, and Raven tilted her head slightly to see Beast Boy sit up, looking shaken and somewhat confused. The dark Titan frowned, rolling onto her stomach and pushing herself up into a sitting position as she watched him.

"Gar, are you okay?"

Beast Boy shrugged a little, reaching up with one hand to scratch his head, ruffling his forest hair as he did so.

"Yeah, just had a really weird dream."

Raven pursed her lips as she shifted her position once more, sitting cross-legged in front of him. A really weird dream such as...? If she had to wager a guess, the violet-haired girl guessed that it wasn't weird as in 'completely and utterly random'; Beast Boy looked far too troubled for the dream to not have been somewhat distressing.

"Care to explain?"

She reached out with one hand, resting it on her friend's shoulder as she tilted her head, trying to get a better look at him. Beast Boy shifted his gaze to the empath, and he twisted up his face in a confused grimace.

"Well... it was really, _really _weird. I don't remember all of it, but... I think we all died, but me, Star, Robin, and Cy all went to Heaven, and you... didn't."

To the changeling's surprise, Raven did not seem fazed by this at all. Instead, she shrugged, removing her hand from his shoulder as she folded her pale hands in her lap.

"That's not surprising. It isn't rare for people to have dreams of people they care about dying, and the placement of us after death seems fitting."

Beast Boy gave her a startled frown, twisting his slim yet muscular frame so that he could look at his friend better. Her words surprised him; wasn't it a little frightening that all of your friends went to Heaven, but you were doomed to the eternal flaming pits of Hell? Raven arched an eyebrow as she noticed his expression, and she dropped her gaze, occupying herself with plucking up blades of grass and involving herself in a rather pathetic, meaningless battle as she tried to tie the slivers of emerald into a knot.

"As far as my beliefs go, good people go to Heaven, bad people go to Hell."

The olive-skinned Titan reached up, placing his index finger underneath Raven's chin as he tilted her face back up, allowing his bright eyes to stare pointedly into her dark ones.

"Rae, you _are _a good person."

The telepath watched him for a moment, then shook her head, returning to her admittedly pointless task.

"I'm a demon, Gar. Little demon girls don't get to go to Heaven, no matter how hard they try to be good. That's how it works."

She stood up, leaving Beast Boy silent as he remained sitting on the grass, gazing up at her. The female Titan pulled her dark blue hood up over her orchid hair, shielding her pallid face from the rays cast down on them by the sun. Beast Boy shook his head as he stood up, wrapping one arm around her shoulders as he leaned his face over, pecking her cheek with his lips before he drew away.

"You're not a demon, Raven."

He received no response to his statement as the dark-haired girl rested her head on his shoulder, though she quietly mumbled three words that transformed his legs into a gelatin-like substance every time she said them.

"I love you."

Beast Boy smiled, kissing the top of her head as he gently steered her towards the path that lead from the small, calming meadow of the park towards the city, where the two Titans knew they had to make one last check over before they headed back to the Tower.

"I love you too."

Suddenly, Raven's head snapped up, nearly knocking the shape-shifter in the nose. Her dark eyes were wide, and she spun around, her eyes darting wildly across the park. When she spoke, her voice was strained, urgent, demanding attention to the mysterious situation at hand.

"Gar, there's someone--"

Her words were cut off by a loud, banging noise, and she gasped as a bullet ripped through her chest. Crimson blood burst out where the metal had struck her, and she fell towards the earth, Beast Boy's quick reflexes the only thing keeping her body from colliding with the ground. The changeling's emerald eyes stared at her in shock, and they traveled from her face to the bloody hole above her right breast.

"RAVEN!"

There was no response, only Raven's dark, lifeless eyes staring up at him. Beast Boy looked up, seeing a dark figure crouching in the bushes, and moments later, the sound rang out again.

This time, the bullet ran straight through the middle of Beast Boy's brow, and he let out a small whimper as he collapsed onto the ground, his blood mixing with Raven's to dye the ground a haunting crimson.

**-Fate-**

He couldn't believe it.

Gar found himself staring up at the legendary golden, pearly gates that lead to the endless wonders of Heaven. St. Peter sat behind an intricate-looking desk in front of it, muttering to himself as he neatly scrawled something onto a piece of parchment with his quill pen. The green-skinned boy looked around hesitantly before he stepped over to the gatekeeper, clearing his throat slightly. St. Peter looked up, his mouth forming into a smile.

"Ah, welcome. Garfield Logan, am I correct?"

Gar nodded slightly, still feeling numb to the fact that he was, well... _dead_.

"U-uh, yeah. That's me."

St. Peter nodded as well as he picked up a rather long list, quickly scanning over it until he found the changeling's name.

"Yes, yes, here you are. You can go on in."

At his words, the gates slowly creaked open, and Gar half-expected for some angelic choir to start singing, like they did in movies when something amazing and wonderful was happening. The former Titan started to walk towards the gate, when he suddenly stopped, looking back at St. Peter.

"Um, St. Peter, sir? Is someone named Raven Roth on there?"

The saint looked over at him quizzically before he checked his list, slowly shaking his head even before he had finished reading. When he was done, he looked back up at Gar, shrugging helplessly.

"Sorry, there's nobody by that name on here. She must not have made it to Heaven, I'm afraid."

Gar swallowed visibly as he walked back over to the desk, a small frown contorting his features.

"Is there anything I can do to help her? I mean, she's a great person. Absolutely amazing. She is, was, a Teen Titan, you know, and she always helps people, and she's really nice, even if she doesn't realize it, and she's so smart and helpful and-- and she really doesn't deserve to be in Hell."

St. Peter looked thoughtful for a moment, then arched an eyebrow and frowning as he peered down at the young changeling.

"Raven Roth, you said? Isn't she that demon child?"

Gar's emerald eyes narrowed as his hands curled into fists, and he suddenly found himself shouting at the gatekeeper of Heaven. Not a very brilliant move on his part, but he was pretty sick of hearing someone he cared so much for being looked down upon and feared because of something as uncontrolable as her heritage.

"She's not a demon! She's a person, just like me! She shouldn't have to pay because of something she couldn't control!"

St. Peter's frown deepened as he shook his head again, returning to his writing task.

"I'm sorry, but there's nothing I can do."

Gar's ears drooped as he stared up at the saint, and instead of yelling, he switched his method to begging.

"Please. She doesn't deserve that. It's not her fault that her dad's a demon. She really is a great person. Please."

St. Peter looked back at the boy, his mouth forming a thin line on his face.

"I'm sorry, Garfield. There really is nothing I can do."

The changeling looked down at the soft, golden clouds that had taken the place of the ground beneath his feet, and he slowly dragged his feet towards the gates. He didn't know why; it wouldn't be Heaven without Raven. Suddenly, his eyes widened, and he stopped, looking back at St. Peter.

"I'll trade, then. My soul for hers. She goes to Heaven, I go to Hell. Can you do that?"

St. Peter's eyes widened with surprise as his attention snapped back to the dark-haired youth, and he tilted his head slightly with confusion before a small smile pulled at the corner of his mouth.

"You really care for this girl, don't you?"

Gar nodded, swallowing as his hands curled into determined fists. Raven had suffered through enough during her life; she didn't deserve to go through that pain for the rest of eternity. She had spent almost her whole existence in her own personal Hell, and Gar knew she deserved a chance at true bliss.

"More than anything."

St. Peter sighed, looking down at his desk before his gaze returned to Gar.

"Your dedication to her is very impressive. For this, I will give you one chance, not to trade souls, but to win hers. I'm going to send you back to Earth, but not the Earth that you know. The Raven there is still alive, but you do not exist. In this dimension, your friend is not a demon's offspring, but she is certainly no angel."

He pointed a finger at Gar, his eyes narrowing.

"If you can turn her around in one year, then both you and your friend's souls will be allowed into Heaven. If not, you will both be doomed to an eternity in Hell. Do you want to do this?"

Gar nodded, his eyes narrowing as he processed the deal. If he succeeded, Raven would be given her paradise. If he failed, he would suffer forevermore.

Raven was worth it.

St. Peter sighed as he scrawled something on his piece of parchment, averting his gaze from the changeling in front of him.

"All right then. There is no turning back. You have one year. Good luck."

The clouds beneath him suddenly disappeared, and Gar yelled in surprise as he found himself falling towards the Earth that he didn't know.

**-Fate-**


	2. Chapter 2

See, I can write a story involving Gar and Rae without killing them off XP Well, technically I _did _kill them off, but they're still here. So shut up.

I'll only be at my dad's house today and tomorrow, and after that I won't be able to update for a week or so because I won't have my laptop, which is my writing computer. But I'll try to write as much as I can.

For those of you who like the badass Star better than the way she is in the show, I think you may like this chapter

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans, stupid.

**-Fate-**

"What are you doing?"

The harsh voice penetrated Gar's ears as he stirred, his bright eyes slowly opening. A dark figure stood above him, her hands perched on her slim hips. A frown distorted her pale face, and her dark eyes were narrowed. Gar's eyes flew open, staring at the girl.

"Raven?"

The girl arched an eyebrow, removing her hands from her hips and folding her arms lazily across her chest.

"How do you know my name?"

Gar pushed himself to his feet, reaching up to rub his head. _Where am I? _he thought, looking around him. He appeared to be in a large, rundown apartment complex; he could hear a police siren nearby, and there was graffiti all over the walls of the building.

Then, the boy noticed something rather odd.

He lowered his arm, staring at the tone of his skin. It was... _normal_. A soft, peach color, like most people's, instead of olive. Gar reached up again, pulling a short strand of hair out of his head, and his eyes widened to a size that made an elephant's foot look like that of an ant.

"I'm not green!"

Raven took a step away from him as Gar turned to her, grinning broadly.

"Kori, one of the potheads escaped!"

The newly-blond haired boy tilted his head to the side, frowning with confusion before his bright smile returned, and he reached out, gripping Raven by the shoulders.

"Rae, it's me! Gar! Look, I'm not green! We're not dead!"

The girl stared at him, looking somewhat frightened.

"KORI!"

Out of nowhere, a fist slammed into Gar's cheek, sending him crashing to the cement ground. He winced, reaching up with one hand to gingerly touch his cheek as he pushed himself to his knees, surprised to find himself staring up at a tall, crimson-haired girl who was glaring coldly down at him.

"_Star_?"

The redhead shook her head in disgust as she wrapped one arm around Raven's shoulders, pulling her closer to her. Her bright green eyes flashed angrily, and when she spoke, it came out in almost a snarl.

"Look, I don't care what you and your weirdo friends do, but leave _my _friends out of it."

Gar carefully stood up, holding his hands up in a gesture of surrender.

"Okay, let me start over. You're going to think I'm insane, but please, just listen. And before you ask, I'm _not _high or drunk or anything like that."

He glanced at the ground, letting out a sigh as he tried to figure out how to explain everything that happened to the two girls in front of him. So, this must be that alternate universe place. By the looks of it, his friends weren't Titans, and if Raven had had to call for help, and 'Kori' had only punched him, he doubted that either of them had any powers. Since he wasn't green, he doubted he did either. They were going to think we was on some type of drug or he'd get taken away to a funny farm; either way, that would keep him from doing what he had been sent back to do. Finally, he took a deep breath, and started to explain.

**-Fate-**

"So... you're actually dead, then."

Richard Grayson frowned as he slid his hands into the pockets of his jeans, arching one dark eyebrow as his pale blue eyes watched Gar carefully. The blond was currently sitting on the sofa of the four teenagers' apartment, eight eyes glued to him. Gar shrugged, reaching up to scratch the back of his head.

"Well, technically, yeah."

Victor Stone shook his head, folding his arms across his chest as he paced the room. There was no way this was real. The kid had to be lying, right? Alternate universes? Trading souls? Superpowered teenagers? None of it seemed even slightly realistic. Kori looked as though she agreed, her emerald eyes narrowed as she watched Gar.

"You think we're going to believe you? How are we supposed to know you're not just making all of this up?"

"He knew my name."

The four looked over at the dark-haired girl in the corner of the room. She hadn't said a word the whole time. Raven was currently leaning against on of the walls, her arms hanging loosely at her sides, her dark eyes glued to the ground. Several strands of her shimmering black hair fell into her face as she pushed herself away from the wall, grabbing a thin jean jacket off of the table in the kitchen before she strode out of the apartment, slamming the door shut behind her. Kori began to go after her, but stopped when Richard reached out, resting one hand on her shoulder. The redhead frowned slightly, then sighed, her shoulders slumping. Gar's gaze remained on the door, even after Raven had left, before he looked at the other teenagers.

"Is she okay?"

Vic shrugged, stuffing his hands into the pocket of his gray sweatshirt as he looked from the door to Gar, then back at the door.

"I think this whole thing's just got her a little creeped out."

Kori sighed, sitting down on the sofa a few feet away from Gar.

"I don't know which would freak her out more, that she went to Hell or that someone would care enough about her to give up Heaven."

Gar looked over at the tall girl, his bright blue eyes wide with surprise. Why would someone caring about her be such a surprise? _Things are different here, remember? _he silently reminded himself. _Raven might have gone through something even worse in here than she did back home. _Richard grimaced as he noticed Gar's expression, and he placed his hands back in his pockets as he sat down next to Kori.

"Aside from us, most of the people Rae's come in contact with haven't been very... nice."

He quickly shut his mouth as Kori sent him a sidelong glare, and he turned his gaze out the small window of the apartment. Gar frowned, looking around the room before he stood up.

"Um, do you guys mind if I go after her?"

Kori, Richard, and Vic glanced at each other, then Vic shook his head.

"Go ahead. She's probably on the roof."

Gar nodded as he stood up, placing his hands in the pockets of the blue jeans that he had found himself in. He quickly strode out of the room, removing one hand from his pocket to open the door, then let his arm hang at his side after he had shut it. One step after another swiftly brought him up several flights of stairs, and eventually he found himself pushing open the door out of the stairwell, and staring at a thin, dark-haired girl silhouetted against the late afternoon sky.

"Raven?"

The girl jumped, turning quickly, before she saw who it was and returned her gaze to out in front of her, staring at the city beyond the apartment complex where she lived. Gar carefully walked over, sitting down next to her. Raven glanced over at him uneasily, then glanced down at her lap.

"So... you're really from some alternate universe-type thing, then?"

Gar nodded a little, shrugging sheepishly.

"Sounds weird, I know."

Raven nodded, resting her elbows on her knees. Gar could see her expression clearly, but it was so blank and void of any emotion that it was almost impossible to try to guess what she might be thinking. He looked away from her, and instead focused on the city. It looked surprisingly like Jump City, except... something was missing. It only took Gar a minute to realize what: Titans Tower.

"Why would you give up Heaven for someone like me? I don't even know you."

Gar looked back as the girl spoke, whisps of her obsidian hair falling in front of her dark blue eyes. He smiled a little and shrugged, looking back out at the city before he spoke.

"Maybe not, but back home, we were pretty good friends."

"But we aren't here!"

Raven jumped to her feet, her large eyes narrowed as she glared down at Gar, who stared up at her in surprise.

"I don't even know you! Why do you care where I go when I die? It doesn't matter, I probably deserve it! You're just wasting your time and dooming yourself! It's stupid!"

Her hands curled into fists as she watched him. To her surprise, Gar chuckled a bit and shook his head, leaning back and propping himself up with his arms. Silence lingered between them for a few moments before the blond-haired teen finally answered.

"It's kind of funny to see you get so mad. Normally you're always so calm."

The dark-haired girl scowled as she propped her hands on her bare hips, as the belt she wore did not hold her baggy black pants high enough to keep her abdomen out of view.

"I'm _not _your friend, and you don't know me. I bet you're just making this whole thing up; you probably heard someone saying my name earlier! So stay away from me!"

Gar winced slightly as arched an eyebrow, his facial motions disturbing the bruise that had formed from Kori's earlier punch, as Raven strode quickly towards the stairwell. He sighed, shaking his head as he looked up at the sky.

"Your name is Raven Roth. Your favorite color is blue. You like to read a lot, and you drink a lot of tea. Your mom's name is Angela, but she's dead. So is your dad, who you absolutely despised and killed shortly after your sixteenth birthday."

He didn't have to turn, but he could hear the soft thump of her footsteps stop dead. Then, they started up again, and soon the slamming of the door that lead to the stairwell echoed around him. Gar sighed as he sat up, shaking his head.

This might turn out to be more difficult than he had thought.

But hey, he had a whole year. That would be enough time, right?

He had to do it. Not only was the placement of his soul counting on it, but so was Raven's. This Raven's soul probably did too, if he had to turn her around. What he had to turn her around from, exactly, Gar had yet to find out.

A whole year. He could do it. No problem.

"You sure are cocky, aren't you?"

Gar jumped, turning to find a dark figure striding towards him. He quickly leapt to his feet as the girl approached, and his pale-toned eyes widened as he realized who it was.

"R-Raven?"

It certainly wasn't the black-haired, angry Raven he had just spoken with, or the Raven whose soul was currently counting on his success. Instead, she had dark, blood-red hair, and was dressed in a completely black version of the original Raven's usual outfit. This Raven smirked, folding her arms across her chest as she walked closer to him, then reached out, grabbing Gar's chin between her index finger and thumb.

"You're pretty stupid, you know."

Gar jerked away, his eyes narrowing as he held up his fists, then remembered he wasn't exactly a Titan anymore, and lowered his arms, glaring suspiciously at the Raven look-alike.

"Who are you?"

The girl gave a frigid, heartless laugh, shaking her arms hung loosely at her sides.

"I'm your little friend's dark side, idiot. Hatred, I suppose you could call me. Did you think that Master was just going to let you take that stupid girl's soul without a fight? She's the daughter of Trigon; they've been waiting for her to come to Hell for years."

Hatred smirked, arching an eyebrow as she leaned closer to Gar, revealing a crimson tint to her dark eyes. Gar's own eyes widened as he back away from the young woman, who planted her hands on her hips, taking one step closer to him before she reached out with one hand, placing it against his chest.

"One year isn't going to be enough. I'm not going to make this easy for you."

And with that, she shoved, sending Gar falling backwards off the edge of the apartment building.

**-Fate-**

Hahaha. Cliffhanger:D Haha, I'm such a bitch...


	3. Chapter 3

Due to some reviews that I've received, I feel it necessary to put this.

I'm not saying that I think that if you're good you go to heaven, if you're bad you go to hell, if you're a monkey you go to the zoo, etc. I don't know what the Titans' religious beliefs are, but if order to not offend anybody, I decided against putting my own religious beliefs into the story and decided to go with what I know a lot of people believe. So I apologize if I offend anybody or insult their beliefs, because that's not my intent at all. The problem with stories involving heaven and hell is that it's pretty much impossible to not get some sort of religious stuff tied into it.

So hopefully that clears some stuff up for you guys

**Disclaimer**: I don't own Teen Titans.

**-Fate-**

He was falling...

But just for a moment.

Gar grabbed the edge of the building, gritting his teeth as he swung his other hand up, trying to get a grip on the roof of the apartment building. Hatred smirked as she leaned over the edge, glaring down at him with a crimson gaze.

"I could kill you right now. And then, you'd be doomed to Hell, just like your little girlfriend."

The blond-haired teen's eyes narrowed as he tried to pull himself up, his breath catching in his throat as Hatred placed one foot on one of his hands, a malicious grin playing at her lips.

"Bye bye."

Gar's pale blue eyes widened as a leg suddenly appeared, slamming into Hatred's side. An expression of surprise and pain fleeted across the demon's features as she flew to the side, crashing against the ground. Kori stood a foot or two away from where Hatred has just been, her emerald eyes narrowed as she reached down to pull Gar up. The boy blinked once as he looked up at the redhead, wondering why he was so surprised at the girl's strength. _Probably because she's just a normal girl here, I think_, he reminded himself as Kori's hands gripped his wrists, pulling him back up onto the roof. The two looked over at Hatred, who was slowly pushing herself to her feet. The demon scowled, glancing at Gar, then Kori, and smirked.

"I'll be back."

And with that, she vanished. Gar turned back to Kori, grinning at her with gratitude.

"Hey, thanks--"

He was cut off as Kori's fist collided with his jaw, sending him sprawling out on the ground. The red-haired girl glared at him as she reached down, grabbing the boy by the collar of his shirt and lifting him into the air, their faces mere inches apart.

"What the hell did you do, stupid! Raven's down there crying, and I come up here to kick your ass and find you hanging off the roof? What kind of crap are you trying to pull?"

Gar stared at her, still stunned from the punch, as a trickle of blood trailing down his chin from his recently split lip. Kori shook her head with disgust and shoved him away, letting him fall back to the ground.

"You're pathetic."

The blond slowly pushed himself to his feet, reaching up to rub his jaw with one hand as he silently watched the redhead storm back to the stairwell, folding her arms in front of her chest and hunching her shoulders.

"Kori?"

The girl froze, one hand on the handle of the door as she turned her head to glare at Gar.

"What do you want?"

Gar almost winced at the way Kori's voice slapped at him, almost the same way her hand had just a moment ago. He almost regretted speaking as he slipped his hands into the pocket of his jeans.

"Um, I was just wondering what happened to Raven. I didn't mean to make her cry or anything."

Kori's expression softened as her hand slipped off the handle of the stairwell, and she turned to face him, standing in her spot for a moment before she walked towards him. With waist-length red hair, bright emerald eyes, and a slim figure dressed in a purple mini skirt and a black tank top, she looked like a model, but all Gar saw was a tall, strong young woman who had given him a bruise on his cheek and a split lip in one day. Kori stopped a few feet in front of him, her arms hanging at her side as she looked down at him.

"She'll be fine. She's just a bit confused right now, I think. Me and Richard and Vic are the only people who've ever really cared about her, and then some stranger shows up and says that he gave up eternal happiness to try and save her? It's probably a bit of a shock for her."

Gar's gaze traveled to the ground. He knew what had happened to Raven in his universe; she'd grown up shunned from the rest of Azarath, hidden and looked down upon for reasons beyond her control. She'd been her own jailer; if someone made the mistake of getting her mad, she'd have to pay for it with the destruction she accidentally caused. But in this world, what had happened? She wasn't a demon here too, was she? Had she grown up on Earth like any other child? And if so, what had happened to her? Gar's thoughts were interrupted as Kori reached out, grabbing him by the ear, and grabbed the door to the stairwell, flinging it open and dragging him in.

"Don't stand there like an idiot, get down there and apologize!"

Even though his jaw was throbbing, his ear stung, and his cheek was sore, Gar still somehow found himself amused at how much of a contrast there was in personality between Kori and Star. He stumbled silently along after the girl, wincing slightly as he was mercilessly dragged down several flights of stairs. Kori burst into the apartment, Gar's ear still firm in her grip. Richard and Vic looked over in surprise, matching frowns on both of their faces. Neither spoke for a moment, content to merely glare at Gar, before Richard finally spoke up.

"She's in her room."

Kori let go of Gar's ear, and he breathed a sigh of relief, then let out a yelp as the redhead planted her foot against his back and shoved.

"Hurry up and say you're sorry, dumbass!"

Gar winced slightly as he stumbled down the short hall, stopping in front of the only room with a closed door, which he guessed to be Raven's. He glanced nervously down the hall, realizing that Kori, Vic, and Richard were all carefully watching him, and he swallowed before knocking on Raven's door.

"Um, Raven? Can I talk to you?"

For a moment, there was no answer. Then the door opened a crack, and Gar could see one dark blue eye staring at him. He smiled a little at her, reaching up to scratch the back of his head.

"Uh, hi. Look, I'm really sorry, I didn't mean to freak you out and stuff."

The door opened another inch or two, and Raven glanced down the hall at her friends before she turned to Gar, grabbed him by his shirt, and pulled him into her room. Gar's eyes widened as the dark-haired girl quickly shut the door, pressing her back against it and staring at him with wide, dark eyes that perfectly described the 'deer-in-the-headlights' look.

"I've been having really, really weird dreams lately."

Gar's face contorted into a confused frown as he watched her, her gaze traveling to the floor.

"Before you came, I... I don't know. I had a dream, and I think you were in it, and... it was weird. I was me, and you were you, but at the same time we were different! I don't know!"

Raven sank to her knees, holding her face in her hands. Gar knelt down in front of her, reaching out to rest one hand on her shoulder. The girl looked up, strands of her onyx-toned hair falling into her face.

"It's okay, Raven. I'm here to help, remember?"

Raven stared at him, and then almost tackled him as she wrapped her arms around him, burying her face in his chest. Gar felt himself blush slightly before he carefully wrapped her arms around her, rubbing her back gently as he felt tears soak through his shirt.

**-Fate-**

"You _failed_?"

Hatred scowled as she folded her arms across her chest, staring up at the four crimson eyes glaring down at her.

"He wasn't alone. He had one of the metahumans."

The eyes narrowed, then closed for a moment before reopening.

"Do you realize the trouble I have gone through to get this far? The Church was not very willing to murder the only child of their Master. It took quite a while to convince them. The girl should have been _mine_, but they made the mistake of killing him as well, to cover it up. I will not tolerate any more slip-ups. My daughter's soul will suffer for what she has done, do you understand?"

Hatred nodded, bowing deeply.

"Of course, Master."


	4. Chapter 4

Blah. I've been sitting here writing all. Day. Long. I'm uploading these chapters as soon as I write them.

THAT, my dear readers, is how bored I am.

I've also been threatened with ninja assassin monkeys of some sort, so that's also been a bit of motivation. Plus I have to go to my mom's house tomorrow, and so I want to get as much written as possible since I won't be able to update for about a week.

Hm. I really have no idea why Kori's so violent. I guess I'm just trying to make her Starfire's complete opposite, so instead of being a ditz, she likes to hit people :3 Whee.

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Teen Titans. DUH.

**-Fate-**

It was such a strange thing to see Raven cry. Gar gently stroked her dark hair as he stared straight ahead at the door that lead out into the hallway, a faint blush crossing his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose. Since he and Raven had been dating in his world, hugging her wasn't that unusual anymore, but he couldn't remember ever seeing her cry. _But this isn't the Raven I know,_ he silently reminded himself. _This is someone else. They're the same, but different at the same time. I shouldn't be comparing them. _His thoughts were interrupted as he realized that Raven had stopped crying, but her arms were still wrapped around his stomach, her forehead resting below his collarbone. She turned her head, resting her cheek against his chest, almost as though she were listening to his hearbeat. Judging by her next works, that was probably what she was doing.

"Are you sure you're really dead?"

Gar smiled a little as he looked down at her, cradling her thin frame in his arms as they sat on the floor of Raven's room.

"Honestly, I'm not sure."

A hint of a smile crossed Raven's lips, and her dark eyes closed as she rested against him. She wasn't sure why she trusted this boy so much; it had taken quite a while before she even began to truly trust her three roommates. But for some reason... it felt like she had already known him for a long time.

"Why are you being so nice to me?"

Her words were spoken quietly, as though she was almost afraid to say them. A grin poked at the corner of Gar's mouth as he linked his arms together behind Raven's back, holding one wrist in the other hand.

"I already told you, because I'm your friend."

Raven looked up at him, resting her chin on his breastbone as she smiled up at him. She opened her mouth to speak, but stopped as the door creaked open behind them. The two looked up to see Kori, Vic, and Richard standing in the doorway, matching smirks on their faces as they looked at the two teenagers half-lying on the floor, wrapped in each others' arms.

"Well, isn't that cute."

Richard's smirk evolved into a grin, and he chuckled as Vic grinned brightly, bursting out into a rather immature song.

"Gar and Raven, sittin' in a tree, K-I-S-S-- OW! DAMMIT, KORI!"

Richard roared with laughter as Kori's foot introduced itself to Victor's groin, while Raven and Gar's faces flushed a pale rose and they immediately released each other from their embrace, quickly jumping to their feet. Kori rolled her eyes as Richard and Vic collapsed onto the floor, Richard from his laughter and Vic from his pain, before she turned to address Gar and Raven.

"Hey, it's time for bed, you two. Gar, you can sleep on the sofa."

The blond nodded, his face still burning as he flashed Raven a small smile, then slinked past the other three and headed down the hall towards the living room. Almost immediately, Kori and Richard slipped into the room, Vic crawling dramatically after them. Richard shut the door behind them, his eyes narrowing as he looked over at Raven.

"Are you okay?"

Raven nodded as she sat down on her bed, folding her hands in her lap. Kori sat down next to her, while Richard and Vic sat on the floor. The redhead placed one hand on the younger girl's shoulder, a concerned frown leaping across her features.

"He didn't try anything, did he?"

The obsidian-haired girl's blush grew, but she shook her head as she tucked her knees up to her chest, wrapping her arms around her shins. Kori smiled a little, removing her hand from Raven's shoulder and wrapping her arm around her instead.

"Good, because I'd kick his ass back to his universe if he did."

"Nobody doubts you, Kori."

Richard grinned as Vic voiced the small grumble, earning a glare from their tall female companion. The grin quickly faded, though, as Richard's handsome features were distorted into a frown, his blue eyes narrowed.

"I have my doubts about that Gar guy, though."

Kori's glare softened as she looked down at the ground, emitting a small sigh.

"I'm not sure what to think. When I came up to the roof to get him, there was a girl there. I don't know how she got there, because I never saw her come up the stairs. But she looked like you, Raven, except... evil."

She shrugged helplessly, unsure of how else to describe the darkly clad young woman. Raven stared at her, her deep azure eyes wide. Richard and Vic glanced at each other before they looked back at Kori, waiting for her to continue.

"I think she had shoved him off the roof or something, because he was just hanging there off the side of the building. After I kicked her, she just _vanished_. Right into thin air."

Kori pursed her lips, her emerald eyes narrowing. Richard stood up, attracting the attention of his friends.

"I'm going to go talk to the kid."

The dark-haired young man walked over to the door, pushing the door open and gently shutting it behind him. Stuffing his hands into the pockets of his jeans, Richard walked down the hall, whisps of his black hair falling messily into his face. He stopped in the living room, staring at the blond-haired boy who had flopped down on the sofa, already half asleep. Richard shook his head with disgust, then walked over to the younger man, reaching up with one foot to nudge Gar's shoulder.

"Hey. You."

Gar awoke with a start, jumping slightly as he looked up at Richard, who leaned over him, his frigid blue eyes staring coldly at Gar.

"If you _ever_ hurt Raven in any way..."

He didn't need to finish the threat to get his point across. Gar visibly swallowed, nodding his head as Richard straightened, still frowning down at him for a moment before his expression softened.

"You sure you're not making all of this up?"

Gar nodded again as he sat up a bit, sitting cross-legged on the worn sofa.

"Unless this was just some really weird dream."

Richard smirked and shook his head, running one hand through his attractively disheveled hair before her jerked his chin towards Gar, hooking one thumb in his right jean pocket.

"We'll get you some new clothes tomorrow. I'd let you borrow some of mine or Vic's, but I think they might be a bit too big. Wow, you're kinda short, aren't you? How old are you, thirteen?"

Gar glared up at him. Ooh. That hurt.

"I'm sixteen. How old are all of you guys?"

Richard frowned, tilting his head up to look at the ceiling as he tried to remember.

"Er... let's see. Raven just turned sixteen, Kori and I are nineteen, and Vic's twenty-one. I think. Yeah, I remember him getting all excited because he could finally go get drunk; he's definately twenty-one."

Gar smirked slightly, then got a rather wicked idea. Perfect payback for Richard giving him crap about being short. He knew how embarrassed Robin had gotten whenever anyone started to tease him about a possible relationship between him and Starfire; perhaps it was the same here?

"So is anything going on between you and Kori?"

Bingo.

Richard's face immediately flushed red, and he glared at Gar in embarrassment before he shrugged, folding his arms across his chest.

"Uh, yeah. We're engaged."

Gar couldn't help but laugh at the expression on Richard's face, and he collapsed onto his back onto the sofa, laughing even harder as Richard threw a pillow at him, quickly exiting the room.

Perhaps these teenagers and the Titans weren't all that different.

**-Fate-**

A piercing scream shattered Gar's peaceful slumber.

He sat straight up on the sofa, looking wildly around the shabby apartment. Light flicked on, and he could hear people shouting urgently.

"Richard, what's going on?"

"I don't know, where's everyone else?"

Gar quickly pulled back the blanket that someone had placed over him, jumping up and running towards where he could hear Kori and Richard speaking. Vic sooned joined them, and the four stared at each other before instantly running to Raven's room. Gar burst through the door first, the other three crashing into him as he froze. Raven's room looked almost exactly as his had when he had been transformed into the man-beast; everything was either shredded or smashed, and there were several drops of blood on the carpet. The window was wide open, letting in a frigid breeze. Gar stumbled as Kori shoved him out of the way, running over to the window and leaning out of it, a panicked scream escaping her vocals.

"RAVEN! RAVEN, WHERE ARE YOU?"

Richard walked over her, resting one hand on her shoulder, but quickly jerked it away as Kori turned, her own hands curled into fists. Her emerald eyes were narrowed, and she gritted her teeth.

"We have to find her. Now."

"She's right."

Vic, Kori, and Richard turned to look at Gar, who's pale blue eyes were wide as he stood there, staring at the floor, trembling.

"It was that girl. The one we saw earlier, I know it is! They're going to kill her. I don't know when and I don't know why, but I know that's what she's planning to do."

The other three stared at him, then glanced at each other. Gar looked up, surprised to find tears running down Kori's cheeks as she squeezed her eyes shut. Richard wrapped his arms around her, giving her a light squeeze, and looked slightly shocked as the redhead hugged him back. Vic reached up with one hand, massaging his forehead.

"We need to find her, then, and fast."

_Before it's too late._

Even if he didn't say the words, they still hung in the air, chilling them all to the bone.

**-Fate-**

I'm sorry, I know it's short, but I'm tired, and four chapters in one day is a record for me. -falls over- G'night, and happy new year.


	5. Chapter 5

Jeez, you people are demanding. I _do _have a life, you know.

... Oh, god, who am I kidding?

Anyhoo, this is about as far as I've thought up the story so far, so sorry if it takes some weird twists and turns from now on, as I'm pretty much making up everything on the spot from now on. I haven't got the slightest clue where this story is going anymore. There, I said it. Run for cover, hide your children, etc.

I also stayed up till two in the morning last night, so my writing may be a little weird and I'll probably have a lot of spelling/grammatical/typing errors. So sod off.

And why the sniper in chapter one was not shot, or why he didn't use a silencer or whatever, I have no idea. The only thing I know about guns is how to shoot my brother's ass with one. He's not a _real_ sniper, that's just what I called him because he was hiding in the bushes and shooting people. If you knew who 'The Church' was in chapter three, then you'll know that he's just a crazy Satanist with a gun :3

Ah, a warning: there's a bit of gore in this chapter. Not very much, but yeah. Just a warning.

AND STOP WHINING FOR UPDATES, DAMMIT. Rar. This story is going to be pretty long, seeing as how it's supposed to be a year and it's been five chapters for about two days. I'll update as much as possible, but if I try to write when I can't think of anything, crazy stuff happens.

**Disclaimer**: I hate putting this stupid thing. Everybody knows I don't own the damn Teen Titans, stupid.

**-Fate-**

Two sets of eyes stared straight ahead, one brown, one blue. Victor and Gar were driving in Vic's car, the full moon overhead casting a silvery, eerie glow on the thick woods around them, so much so that the headlights were barely even needed. The drive had been silent so far, as Gar had been too afraid by the stern frown on Vic's face to say anything. Of course, he had been too busy with his own thoughts to really say anything out loud, but even if he had wanted to, he knew he wouldn't have been able. Gar's aqua eyes turned, glancing out the window.

"Vic! Stop!"

Both males were jerked forward in their seats as Vic slammed on the brakes, looking over at the younger man with alarm, then glanced out the passenger seat window.

"What?"

Gar unbuckled his seatbelt, reaching up to rub his now sore neck, and quickly opened the door, stepping out of the car. Whisps of his pale blond hair fell in his face as his bright eyes darted about the area, trying to see in the light provided by the moon.

"I saw someone. I know I did."

Vic arched an eyebrow as he turned off the car, unbuckling himself and walking over to where Gar was. His brow furrowed into a scowl as he shook his head, folding his arms across his chest.

"I dunno, man. It looks too dark to see anything."

The blond looked over at his companion, about to respond, when a small groan caught both of their attention. The leaves of one of the many nearby bushes rustled, and Gar held up his fists, bending his legs, ready to attack in case whoever, or _what_ever, was making the noise turned out to be hostile. Instead, as a hand reached out, pushing a branch aside, and there stood a bloodied, beaten Raven, a rip in her flannel pajama pants. One hand was covering the opposite shoulder, though a deep maroon fluid was leaking through her fingers. The girl's dark eyes widened as she saw Vic and Gar standing there, and then, two tears ran down her cheeks, and she stepped forward, collapsing against Vic. As Gar watched worriedly, the taller man carefully scooped up Raven in a fireman's carry, grimacing as he inspected her injuries.

"It'll be okay, Rae, we'll get you home."

Gar trotted quickly over to the car, opening the door to the back seat as Vic carefully set the girl in the back, pulling a seatbelt around her thin waist. Raven groaned a little as she shifted position, blood continuing to drip down her arm. Vic gingerly pried her hand off of the wound, and he and Gar winced as the younger teen switched on the car light. There was a deep gash on her shoulder in an 'S' like symbol, evidently done by a knife. The skin around the edges was burnt black, though, as though someone had set her shoulder on fire.

Gar didn't know which disturbed him more, that Raven had been injured in such a way, or that he recognized the symbol far too well.

_He's behind this? But... how? Didn't she beat him?_

His thoughts were interrupted by the roar of a motorcycle, and both Gar and Vic looked up to see Richard and Kori pulling up. Before the motorcycle had even completely stopped, Kori had jumped off the back, and ran towards them as Richard placed his foot on the ground, the motorcycle slowing to a stop. The tall redhead rushed over to them, her emerald eyes wide.

"Did you find her? Is she okay?"

Her breath caught in her throat as she stared at the bloodied young girl in the corner, and her hands lifted up to cover her mouth to keep back a whimper of shock. Richard walked over to her, wrapping on arm around his fiancee's shoulders, and turned to Vic and Gar.

"What happened?"

Gar shrugged as he bit his bottom lip, looking from the three older teenagers to the bloody girl in the back.

"I'm really not sure. We were driving, and then I thought I saw something in the bushes, and then we stopped, and boom, there she was."

"Dad..."

Everyone looked over at Raven as she muttered the one word, her dark eyes closed. She shifted slightly, wincing as her movements caused fresh blood to drip down her arm. She drew in a slow, shuddering breath, and Kori looked back up at her friends.

"We need to get to the hospital!"

Vic and Richard stared at the ground for a moment before Richard reached up, massaging his forehead as he closed his pale-toned eyes.

"Kori, we don't have insurance, remember?"

The redhead seemed to droop a bit at the reminder, and she looked back at Raven. To Gar's surprise, she looked as though she might start crying. He would expect that from Starfire, maybe, but this girl didn't seem like the type to burst into tears. For some reason, it made him all the more determined to make sure Raven got better. He stepped closer to the obsidian-haired girl, bending down to carefully look over her injuries before he looked back at the others.

"I think I can fix her up."

Vic arched an eyebrow as he looked at the undeniably short boy, his arms hanging loosely at his side.

"What, are you a doctor or something?"

Gar's bright eyes narrowed as he glanced at Raven for a moment, then glared at Vic.

"I was a Teen Titan, remember? We fought villains and monsters and stuff pretty much every day. We've gotten banged up a lot worse than that. You learn how to treat a lot of injuries after a while."

The three older members of their little 'group' looked at each other, then nodded before Kori and Richard jogged back towards Richard's motorcycle, and Gar and Vic piled into the car, the youngest of the two looking into the back to make sure Raven was okay before Vic started the car, letting Richard and Kori roar ahead before he started to drive.

**-Fate-**

_Everything _hurt.

Raven blinked her eyes open, staring up at the ceiling of her room. It was dark, but it didn't take too long for her eyes to adjust. Moonlight spilled through her window onto the floor, revealing the fact that Kori and Richard had fallen asleep next to each other on the carpet. Vic was lying several feet away, snoring softly. Raven slowly sat up, wondering for a moment how she had gotten back home.

"You okay?"

She almost jumped as she looked in the direction from where the whisper had come from. Gar walked over to her, carefully stepping over the bodies sprawled over the floor. He knelt down next to her bed, folding his arms on the mattress and resting his chin on his forearms. Raven watched him silently for a moment, then nodded. She swallowed once before she attempted to speak, realizing just how thirsty she was.

"Can... can I have some water?"

Gar nodded and stood up, and though she was facing away from the door, she could see the light from the hallway cascade into her room as he cracked the door open. The floor creaked as he walked down the hall, and the faint sound of water running came from the kitchen before it stopped and Gar silently entered the room again, the door clicking shut behind him. Raven smiled gratefully up at him as she carefully took the cup he offered to her, closing her eyes as the sweet, cold water ran down her dry throat. Gar took the cup back as soon as she had finished, setting it down on the nightstand adjacent to her bed.

"Thanks."

Raven's throat felt much better than it had before, so she found it much easier to speak now. Gar sat down on the edge of her bed, careful to not accidentally sit on her.

"How's your shoulder?"

His whisper was so quiet that it took Raven a moment to realize what he had said. She glanced over at her left shoulder, surprised to find it carefully bandaged. She almost shrugged before she realized that in doing so she would probably inflict pain upon herself, so the dark-haired girl gently laid herself back down on the mattress, nestling her head into her pillow.

"Better."

Gar smiled a little as he watched her, glancing out towards the window for a moment before he looked back at her.

"Raven... what happened?"

Raven's dark eyes narrowed, trying to remember everything that had happened. She had only been missing for a few hours; the sun would probably be rising soon. What _had _happened? Her head felt so heavy, it was too hard to think. The events of the night just seemed to be a blur, it was too difficult to distinguish one event from the next. The pallid girl shook her head slowly in response to Gar's question, pursing her lips for a moment before she spoke.

"I don't know."

Gar's smile disappeared as it was replaced with a thoughtful frown. He had heard of people being involved in such traumatizing happenings that they completely lost their memory of the event; could that have possibly happened to Raven? He reached up with one hand to scratch the back of his head, letting out a small, quiet sigh.

"Well, whatever happened, and whoever took you, we're not going to let them get you. Any of us."

He turned his head towards the three people lying on the floor, both he and Raven smiling slightly as Vic mumbled something about frogs in his sleep. Raven's smile faded after a moment though as she contented herself to just watch Gar, tilting her head slightly to the side. He was cute, she supposed. He had pale skin, not nearly so much as her own, but a soft peach. His blue eyes were bright, giving the impression that he was constantly in a state of uninterrupted bliss. Short blond hair topped his head, sticking up in a naturally spiked state. Raven dropped her gaze at Gar looked back at her, and he grinned as a faint blush ran across her face.

"What're you thinking about?"

Raven glanced back up at him, blinking with surprise at his question. She gave a one-shoulder shrug, careful not to shift her injured arm.

"Er, just... it seems like I've known you my whole life, and I've really only known you for about a day."

Had it really only been that long? It seemed like months had passed since Kori's fist had first slammed into Gar's cheek, sending him sprawling to the ground and staring stupidly up at the two girls. The boy shrugged a little, resting his elbows on his knees as Raven sat up a bit, propping herself against the wall. Gar leaned back against the wall as well, a few inches from his new friend.

"Same here. Well, in a way I kind of have known you for a few years. But I've only known _you _for a little while. Wow, that's confusing."

Raven laughed softly as Gar grinned sheepishly, shrugging. Her laughter slowly died away after a few moments, and the two companions were left sitting next to each other in the darkness. Gar looked down as Raven rested her head against his shoulder, and got a horrible, sick feeling in his stomach as he remembered the last time he had felt someone's head nestled in the crook of his next.

The day he and Raven had died.

He didn't know why, but the bond that was growing between him and this Raven made him feel terrible. _This isn't the Raven I love_, he silently reminded himself. _This is a different person. The Raven I know is waiting for me somewhere, and I'll see her in a year. Either way, we'll be together, in Heaven or Hell. There's no way that me and this girl... she might be Raven, but she's not the Raven I'm trying to save. _

Wait.

She _was _the Raven he was trying to save.

St. Peter had said that he had to turn this girl around, purify her soul or something like that. If he failed, not only would his soul and the other Raven's soul go to Hell, but so might this one's. He had not one, not two, but _three _souls riding on his success.

And there was a demon who, for whatever reason, wanted this girl dead.

For the first time, Gar realized just how difficult this task might be.

**-Fate-**

There's your damn chapter. This will probably be the only one I write today. So sorry. But I wrote a ton yesterday, so shut up and deal with it.

I know. My compassion is oh-ver-well-meeng.

Cha.


	6. Chapter 6

And now I feel terrible ;;

Perhaps I sounded a bit too 'RAROHEMGEESTOPTELLINGMETOUPDATEORI'LLEATYOUROVARIES'? Honestly, I didn't even realize you people actually read what I put up here... hm. Anyhoo, thank you all VERY much for the reviews, I feel all warm and cuddly inside every time I open my emails and there are a bazillion reviews waiting, and I really don't care if you ask me to update or not, just don't write anything like "OMG PLZ UPDATE RIGHT THIS SECOND K THX BYE"

Just watch, next chapter I'll be tearing people's limbs off in a most gruesome manner. That's just the kind of person I am.

**-Fate-**

Gar woke up to see a tall redhead glowering down at him.

"What are you doing in Raven's bed?"

The blond blinked once with surprise as he sat up, realizing he had fallen asleep on top of the blankets, next to Raven. He grinned sheepishly and quickly rolled off the bed, landing on the floor with a loud thump. Kori shook her head as she nudged him in the side with her foot, jerking her thumb towards the door of Raven's room.

"Vic says to go and help him cook breakfast or he'll castrate you with a butter knife, or something like that."

With a threat like that, it took only nanoseconds for Gar to jump to his feet and race out of the room, heading down the hall towards the kitchen. Kori smirked as she looked down at the younger girl, who was still sleeping soundly. As someone reached out to place their hand on Kori's shoulder, the redhead turned, one fist raised and flying towards her 'attacker.' Richard smirked as he held up one hand, grabbing her fist before she could land the punch.

"Easy there, Kori."

Kori blushed as she smiled at him, shrugging slightly as she lowered her hand, Richard's fingers still wrapped warmly around hers.

"Er, sorry. Just habit."

Richard grinned at his fiancee, arching an eyebrow. He had gotten used to Kori's violent nature; at times he even found it cute, unless he was the one who was the current victim. It was usually Vic, however, so he was usually the one laughing after Kori had landed a punch or two. Richard had never seen the crimson-haired show any form of hostile behavior towards Raven, however, even if she was only playing around. In fact, the athletic young man had never seen Kori act anything but motherly and protective towards the younger girl. Richard reached for Kori's other hand, entwining his fingers with hers.

"You know, I was thinking... how about December 17?"

Kori's bright eyes widened as she stared at Richard, her breath catching in her throat.

"You mean... for the wedding?"

Richard amused grin switched to a smile as he nodded, then quickly changed to the expression a small dog might make if a child were to wrap its arms too tightly around its neck as Kori threw her arms around his chest, resting her cheek against his sternum. The dark-haired boy curled his arms around Kori, lightly kissing the top of her head before he spoke again.

"Obviously, it won't be a very big wedding, but I'll do the best I can."

Kori beamed up at him, a wide grin spreading across her face.

"We don't need a big fancy wedding, Richard. We've got each other."

Richard chuckled, shaking his head as he reached up with one hand to flick the girl's nose.

"Do you have any idea how cheesy that sounds?"

Kori laughed as well, shrugging a bit.

"I have a fairly good idea."

The obsidian-haired young man smirked slightly before he ducked his head down, pressing his lips against Kori's. The redhead reached up, wrapping her arms around her fiancee's neck, and the two stood silently in the middle of Raven's room, their two forms pressed against each other.

"Ugh. That is _not _what I want to wake up to see."

Richard and Kori broke apart as they looked over at Raven, who was grimacing up at them.

"Do you two have to start making out in my room? Ew."

The two older teenagers laughed, faint blushes spreading across both of their faces. Kori stepped over to the younger girl's bedside, carefully sitting down on the mattress next to Raven.

"How're you feeling?"

Raven gave a one-shouldered shrug as she sat up, sitting cross-legged on her mattress, then reached up with one hand to run her fingers through her short, onyx hair. How did she feel? Physically, she could definately be better. Thanks to Gar's treatment, her shoulder felt much better, but she was still sore, and she had a throbbing headache. Emotionally... she was confused. Still horribly, terribly confused. She wasn't sure how to feel towards their newest roommate, or about the events that had happened last night that she could barely remember.

Richard's gaze traveled between the two girls before he slipped his hands into his pockets, walking towards the door and out into the hallway.

"I'm going to go make sure Gar and Vic don't burn the house down."

Kori and Raven grinned as the older girl tucked her legs up, imitating Raven's position. The redhead resting her elbows against her knees as she tilted her head, looking Raven clearly in her pale face.

"He didn't do anything to you, did he?"

It took a moment for Raven to realize who and what Kori was talking about, but when she did, a faint rose blush spread across the dark-haired girl's face, and she shook her head. Out of all of the men she had met recently, Gar had been the nicest to her. Of course, Kori didn't know that; as far as the redhead was concerned, Richard, Vic, and Gar were the only males in Raven's life right now. The pale girl felt bad, keeping secrets from the friends who might as well be her family, but...

If she told them, she knew it would kill them.

She had already done enough to them.

**-Fate-**

Sorry for the short chapter, but I wanted to at least get something up for you guys since I won't be able to write for about a week. Dun dun dunnn, a bit of Rob/Star (or Richard/Kori in this case) for you guys, as well as a bit of a cliffhanger-type thing. If I get a chance at my mom's house I'll try to write a bit, but otherwise I'll update next week. Au revoir, mes amis.


End file.
